


Sunflower

by einsdaer



Category: Vanosscrew
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsdaer/pseuds/einsdaer
Summary: A vanossgaming smut au where you, along with your friends met the gaming crew at a club.Your reason was - your friend broke up with her boyfriend of five years.His reason was - to celebrate his friend's birthday.The club was where people would get wild, get drunk or stay sober due to multiple reasons yet similar ones. It's often the place where you can hook up with people, break up with people, and enjoy with or people.Control wasn't always a thing - it was alcohol's thing not people's. Well, depending on them.
Relationships: Vanoss x reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Break Up

A certain vibration coming from a device jolted you up, disturbing you from your 15-minute nap, causing confusion in your mind. You harshly rubbed your eyes, making you see small starts in your vision but it disappeared seconds after. 

You looked around your room, scanning the whole area, making sure that you were where you left yourself. The faint voices of the hosts from a TV show slowly started to get louder as your mind processed what was happening. Though, you felt something hard right beside your left leg, you went under the sheets and found the remote of the TV and quickly turned it off due to annoyance. 

Despite your phone being placed down, the screen lit up, along with a small green light right beside the camera, indicating that you got a message, most likely from your friends. You squinted due to the brightness of your phone screen; assuming that you fell asleep from boredom and your device fell to the floor. 

There were a couple of messages from your closest friend. She sounded sad and in a hurry but you shrugged and assumed it was one of her usual fangirling because of her favourite gamers. A yawn escaped your chapped lips and stretch for a minute then fell back down to your bed, your phone fell on your stomach. 

"Should I get up? Or should I sleep through the night?" A thought came to mind as you noticed a small beam of light through your blanket after raising them in the air for no reason at all ー just bored. You put them back down and followed the streak of light. 

The small lamp placed on your study table was still on, assuming it was hot from how long it had been on, you slowly went up to it and turned it off. It was hot, no shit.

"So, it really was just the damn lamp. I thought it was something else or some shit." 

Annoyance came to mind as your phone vibrated like crazy. A groan left your small mouth as you rolled your eyes and picked up your phone, ignoring the texts and quickly calling your friend

A small "hey" escaped your lips, waiting her response. You sat up and leaned on the wall, your pillow on your back, as you heard a couple of sniffles. You knew something serious happened as she barely cried. 

"We broke up." 

A single line was enough to engulf the both of you in silence. A minute passed and she finally explained what happened and how they broke up. 

"We broke up an hour ago. I was talking to the girls, I knew you were asleep and didn't want to bother you so I individually talked to them..." Her voice trailed off but continued. "Earlier this morning, I insisted on visiting him in his office while carrying his homemade lunch. I thought that maybe he hasn't eaten yet, got out of the elevator and pushed the door to his office. I walked in on him and his assistant making out on his desk. Her legs were around him and he was leaning andー" Before she got to finish the story, she broke into tears and sobbed. 

"It's okay, take your time, no rush." Your friend cleared her throat after you hear her closing the water bottle in her hand. "I got mad, opened the lunch I made for him and threw it in the girl's face and clothes. He tried to defend and I slapped the shit out of them. She complained but I threw more food on her and on him then I stormed out of there." 

Despite them breaking up, the part where she for her revenge made you smirk. "I can feel you smirking. Great, huh?" 

"It's not great. It's fucking amazing, girl. Of course, who wouldn't be happy? What happened after that?" You were happy that she fought back and left the two dirty with food. "Also, what was his supposed lunch?" 

"Sushi." You found yourself in a fit of giggles, along with her. "Holy shit. I love that." A small smile appeared on her freckled face ー finally. "After that, I just went home and cried all day but in between those hours, I ate ice cream and watched horror movies. Romance movies ain't shit." 

Before you even got to respond, a set of messages were sent in the groupchat of your circle. You put her on speakers and read everything. 

"Do you want to go clubbing?" Your friend was hesitant. Everyone knew how much of an introvert you were; barely even going outside, doesn't talk to her co-workers as much, only if needed, barely calls or messages her friends and locks herself in the basement with her art supplies. But today was different, she had to do something to cheer her friend up. She needed to cooperate with her friends. They're friends after all, close friends to be specific. 

"Yeah, I'll go." You typed in the message and also told your friend who was in the call. A joyful shriek came out, making you squint your eyes and lowering the call volume down. The girls continued to chat as you got up from your bed, leaving your bed on the study table and turning on the small lamp that produced enough light for you to see everything that was in your closet.

Your eyes traveled top to bottom, looking for a dress that didn't show much skin. "Wear that dress I bought, let's match." You quickly pushed your other clothes to the side and took out the skin-tight, red Velvet dress that landed right above your knees. Its zipper was hidden well on the back. "Okay, I'll wear that one then." 

It took you almost an hour to get ready. You grabbed your house keys that was placed on your study table along with your phone and ended the call. Before completely leaving your place, you watered your plants and fed your fish that happily swam inside its customized aquarium. "I'll be back later, orange. Bye." The lights were turned off as the door closed. You locked the door behind you and sighed. "Let's make it a fun night for her." 


	2. At The Club

Music boomed inside the club as the disco lights hit every corner of the club room. Drinks were cheered with, some spilled onto others, on the counter and wherever else. 

A line filled with underaged teenagers, bored and sober young adults came to view as engine of your friend's car faded into the distance. 

Your friends exchanged smiles and squealed in excitement, along with the broken heart. She tried her best to cheer up but it wasn't enough, until you nudged her on the arm and winked. It always worked on her ー your wink. It never failed to make her smile at the least whenever she was feeling down. You knew that tonight was the night that you definitely had to cheer your friend up. 

Almost an hour was spent from lining up outside the club. After getting their IDs and driver licenses, they entered the club with such excitement and anxiousness at the same time. Half of your friend group was pulled aside by a group men while your other friends quickly went to the bar along with the broken-hearted one, leaving you alone. 

Not knowing where to go, you searched for a seat and pulled your phone out, texting your friends that you looked for a seat. Only one or two read the message and left you on read. You rolled your eyes in disbelief, knowing how self-conceited they were sometimes. 

An exhausted sigh escaped your lips tinted with red lipstick, puffing your pink blushed cheeks in boredom. "What the hell do I do now?" 

You observed the bar station, the dance floor and lastly, the few sets of tables occupied by a group of people celebrating a rather important occasion for them. They looked as if it was their last day on earth and had fun with drinks in their hand, along with cigars lit up. 

Maybe if I blended in well with my friend group like that, then I wouldn't be so miserable. You thought to yourself as you got up from your seat and walked over to the bar station, ordering a Macbeth. The bartender gave you a worried look but served you after shrugging her worries away. 

It only took the bartender a few seconds until she handed you your drink, you slid your money to her and hesitated to drink. It wasn't your first time drinking nor was it something you hated, you weren't just an avid fan of drinking nor smoking. 

The bartender noticed the look on your face and decided to consult you before something happens. "I can just throw that drink, you know. I'll recommend you something without alcohol or lighter than that. Because for sure, you'll be on the floor in a second after taking a gulp from that. That drink's a killer. So, what do you say to that?" 

After realizing that she was nice and harmless, you nodded your head in response. "I-I'll take that instead." The smile she had on before came back and was delighted to serve you a lighter drink.

"Here's your Margarita." A glass slid right in front of you, though, it was still in her hands, waiting for you to get a hold of it. Once you did, she quickly lets go and served the other customers. 

A few minutes passed, you pushed up your hair, not caring what it looked like anymore even though it was perfectly wavy and landed down to your waist. It was long, silky and smooth but it was a pain in the ass during summertime. You stared at the empty glass where the Margarita used to be, your mind wandering around. You felt lonely. 

The bartender came in just in the right time and offered you another drink to cheer up. You denied her offer but she insisted on paying for it while winking at you. A small thank you was muttered under your breath as she took the glass from your hand and told you to wait. 

As you were waiting for your Margarita, you felt someone's shoulder lightly brush against you. It was the club after all, you were bound to get harassed, picked on, and flirted with. Worse, unconsciously get raped.

Negative thoughts left your mind when you heard a small apology. "Sorry, my bad." You glanced at the person and told him it was okay as you noticed him ordering drinks from a different bartender.

"Shit, I forgot my wallet. Damn it." 

"I'll pay for it." You took your wallet out from your shoulder bag and paid the bartender for his drink. You notice his stare and stared back at him with a smile. "That's for being nice." He thanked you with an awkward smile as he checked his phone for messages. 

The bartender came with your drink and you smiled as a thank you, she gave you a wink and slipped a piece of paper under your right hand. An eyebrow was raised and the bartender shushed the guy sitting beside you. "Interesting." A giggle escaped her lips and went to her co-worker, whispering something. 

"Margarita?" 

"I have low tolerance towards alcohol." 

"Why are you here then? Bored?" You shook your head in disagreement at his question. "I'm here because of my friends, well, solely just for my friend. She broke up with her boyfriend who cheated on her." A sip was taken from your drink, and another. 

"Oh, sorry for your friend. I don't think that's happened to any of my friends, nor me."

"That must be nice. I've never been in such a situation before either. I've never gone out with anyone since birth." An amused smile was brought to his face, another question came to mind. 

"Are you looking for anyone? Interested in anyone?" Such a question put you deep in your thoughts. You thought of your one-sided crushes who were all taken back in elementary and high school. But, there was this one special person who you thought was different from all of your crushes. He was a gamer, loves to play the guitar, and is a hockey fan, just like a typical Canadian. Though, not sure if he still likes Hockey. He was also smart and shy, he never really talked to others much other than his friends. 

"Hm, just this one person who I've lost in touch with and still looking for ever since high school graduation. We barely talked, but we had this thing back in high school where whenever we look each other in the eyes, we would look away but then look again, making sure that the other is still there. I don't know what kind of impression I had on him but he was pretty nice to me. I wished that I remember his name." You took another sip from your drink and went halfway just from the thought of him. 

You stopped for a moment, remembering how you babbled on and on about this one guy and felt embarrassed. You felt your whole face heat up and turn red as you shook your head. The guy sitting beside you chuckled, "it's fine. I actually like it when people somewhat open up and tell others about themselves. Well, not to an extent where I know their whole family history." It made you laugh at how much people share about themselves in a question or two. A certain vibration made you flinch in surprise, you checked your phone and got a message from your friend, saying that some of them went home and some went to a different place. 

A sigh left your red-tinted lips, catching his attention. "What's wrong?" You placed your phone back in your bag, ignoring your friends' messages. "Well, apparently, my friends just left me, all of them, to go some place elsewhere and home, leaving me alone." You finished your drink as your eyebrows narrowed in annoyance. "If you want, I can give you a ride. Let me just finish my drink." You insisted on not getting a ride but he stopped you with his hand as he finished his drink in one gulp. "I'm thanking you for earlier." A wink was sent your way as he fixed his cap and grabbed his keys in his pocket, offering his hand to you. 

"Yes or no?" 


	3. On The Way

The engine of his vehicle roared as he lightly stepped on the gas pedal, fixing his rear-view mirror and side mirrors, unable to clearly see the road due to the leaves of the trees heavily hanging down.

In a second, he pressed the button in which pulls both the passenger's and driver's windows down, letting you feel the summer nighttime breeze. The sound of insects flying around, cicadas' wings hitting each other. Summer at your city was either humid or cool, sometimes, both. You preferred it being cool as the humidity was annoying to most.

Before he drove off, he texted his friends that he was off to some place. A certain thing also caught his eyes a unbuckled seat belt and your relaxed expression. The latter put his phone back in his pocket and leaned closer to you, locking gaze with you as he reached far on your right shoulder, pulling the seat belt and buckling it, making sure you were safe behind it. "Safety first." 

Again, you felt your face heat up and turn red due to how close your faces were. He playfully winked at you and fixed his seat as he pulled out of the club's parking lot, nodding at the hitmen standing outside with a small smile. 

The gentle, smooth summer nighttime breeze turned the tables quickly as they got on the main road of their city and went on the highway. "Also, I haven't showed you where I liveー" You were cut off with his confident smirk and grabbed your phone to pass on the awkwardness you were feeling all by yourself. "I'm taking you somewhere else. Somewhere pretty and special. Don't worry, I'm not a fucking pervert. I don't have intentions on doing anything to you." 

"You better not have dirty plans nor thoughts." You jokingly warned him, giving him a small and then rolling your eyes as you looked out the window, sticking your hand out. Though, not so much, just up to the half of your palm. "Just when I thought I made a good expression on you already." A giggle escaped your mouth and jokingly shook your head in disbelief. "You already did. You just have to maintain it to be able to steal my heart." You sat up in your seat as you pulled your hand back and softly booped his nose which is right under his hat. "Just how low do you plan on wearing your cap?" 

"As low as I can, of course." He let go of the steering wheel for a second and readjust his cap.

The wind came seeping in under your dress and to your chest and back. It froze you for a moment until you started to shiver due to the cold. "Could you please close the windows? It's starting to get cold now." In an instant, he reached over for the button and the windows quickly closed as he glanced over to your exposed thighs that tempted those who ever dare look at it. He unbuckled his seat belt in which caught your attention, your eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing right now? You're driving!" 

Panic found its way in your system and caused some anxiousness in you; your eyes never left him. It only took him around 5 seconds to remove his designer's leather jacket and placed it on your thighs. "We're fine. You should be too." As he couldn't resist it anymore, he took your hand in his, calming you down. Surprisingly, it did relax you for a while.

A question was stuck in mind, wondering what his answering was going to be. "Are you single or in a relationship?" The latter glanced at you with a smirk. "What do you think?"

Right off the bat, you thought the answer was yes and hesitantly held his hand. "Of course not. I wouldn't be holding your hand but I surely would give you my jacket just because it's cold." A small smile was plastered on your face as you continued to stare out the window, appreciating such beauty of the city lights. 

An hour after, he entered a restaurant's parking lot. You were confused as to why you two were there instead of somewhere else and looked at him. The vehicle's engine died down and set the stick shift to park before you two exited his car. "Just go with the flow and follow me." He faced you and nodded his head to the left, motioning at you to step out of the vehicle at the same time as him. A sigh left your lips as your agreed and opened the door, carefully stepping out while holding his jacket. "Wear it." 

With a single confirmation, you wore his jacket. Weirdly enough, it had a familiar scent that put you deep in thought. "Where could I have smelled this scent? It seems so familiar." He heard you whisper to yourself as you non-stop sniffed his jacket, his eyebrow raised at you. "Uh, it's probably because most guys use it? Someone probably passed by you that had the same perfume." You noticed him approach you and gently held your hand, intertwining your fingers together. "Now, stay close to me. Let's go." He whispered the last two words as your eyes scanned the restaurant building and the sign, along with its name and logo. 

Due to the neon lighting, it had an aesthetic, 80s feeling to it. The whole building was painted in beige with baby pink specks as the warm, neon colours reflected, giving a bit of pink and dark purple tint. In neon blue and bright yellow lights, the restaurant's name stood out as it was placed in the middle, in a neon-y font. Nite Owl.

"Don't worry, you're going to like it." The two of you entered the food chain bullding with smiles on your faces while being welcomed warmly by the workers. "Hoo! Hoo! Who goes there?" They were greeted with a cheerful phrase that only regulars and locals understood. "What do we say?" You worriedly glanced at him as he giggled and answered back with "hoodini!"


	4. In The Restaurant

Everything in the restaurant had an 80s vibe to it, never missing a corner; including its employees, they all wore 80s outfits that matched the restaurant. It surely catered more to young adults and older.

A scoff left you at the thought of such a lame yet witty joke that the workers and customers connect with. "Hoodini? Really? Like, that plushie made by this famous gaming youtuber?"

Your words brogght a bright smile to his face, after mentioned the guy's gamer handle. "Yep, definitely that guy." Though, even with a bright smile on his face, he had a bitter touch to his words. It seemed as if he wasn't satisfied, nor did he like how you worded your sentence or just the gamer'a handle. 

He didn't stop holding your hand until he found a table for the both of you and one of the waitresses that greeted you earlier at the front approached from behind, before he even got to sit down. "Here's the menu." You raised an eyebrow at her, along with a hand, confused as to why she only gave you the menu book. 

The guy sat down in front of you, cracking his neck and stretching his back, relieving his muscles and nerves from the alcohol he consumed moments ago. 

"Um, there's two of us, you forgot oneー" You were cut off with him softly drawing circles on the back of your hand, he shushed you. "I'm a regular here, don't worry." A wink was sent your way as he jokingly shooed the waitress; she continued to help other customers in need. 

You relaxed in your seat and rearrange your bag while getting soothed by him, you averted both your eyes and attention to him after observing the people in the restaurant. "That's how much of a regular you are?" A mod was given in response, his smile slowly fading away as he got serious for a bit and excused himself to the washroom. 

"I bet he's going to leave and never come back. Or, convince the waitresses and make me pay behind my back." An amused smirk found its way in his face, hearing what you were muttering to yourself. You, clueless to his knowledge, continued to roam your eyes on the menu book, looking for something good. 

Once you were totally focused, he made a u-turn from the washroom to the counter and excusing two of the works ー a waiter and a waitress to the back door. "I'll be paying for our meal." He whispered to them and pointed to their table, barely seen from the back. 

The two of them knew who he was and understood him. "Can we tell her or do you we keep this in between us?" 

"In between us." The three shared their personal handshake. "By the way, can we play on warzone with the boys?" A smile, along with a nod was used for a response, not wanting to expose himself outside and readjusted his hat, making sure it didn't see much of his face. 

He brought the two back to work and heard one of the other workers ask, "did you guys get in trouble?" 

"No, that customer requested a cake for his girlfriend since it's a special day for them." The latter quietly chuckled at the waiter's lie; he didn't expect much from him. 

He almost forgot about where he came from and made a detour to the washroom and washed his hands to make it seem like he went. As he was walking over to your table, an unwelcomed guy had you as his target, watching you from his table. 

You were surprised that he did none of what you thought he would, or at least, what others did to you before. "Oh, hey." The menu book was already gone from your hands as you already took your order from waiting too long for him. You felt bad from doing so after seeing him walk out of the washroom. 

"You seem surprised? For what reason?" You were taken aback from his question and you quickly played it off. Though, he saw through you and you ended up telling him why. To your answer, he looked at you straight in the eyes with seriousness. "I would never do that. Sure, I'm an asshole to my friends but that doesn't mean I would do such a thing to someone. That's just...disrespectful." 

You felt your cheeks blush and body heat up from his response. Who knew there was still someone who was like this out there? But, why did he take so long to appear? 

"That's great. You're not a jerk or anything." Your heart sank at the thought of his kindness to the point that your hands started to shake and worried him. "Are you okay?" He held his hands in yours, wanting to know about your condition.

"I'm okay." He doubted your answer. "Okay, I'm just thankful that you're nice since you really just grabbed me, pulled me out of the bar and brought me here with kindness and didn't leave me like others would've definitely done."

"So, did I have a good impression on you?" You realized that your heart has been stolen by this nice and caring man who was with you the whole night. "Like I said before, you already made a good impression, you just need to steal it." Again, you felt guilty for lying to him. Not only did he make a good impression but he also stole your heart, the same day you two met.

A relieved smile flashed your way, still locking gazes with him. But, you two were interrupted as the same waitress from before came with your food and his. "Wow, they really know what you like, huh." You were amazed and impressed at the restaurant's memory of customers. "Impressive, eh." 

Eh? He's Canadian? You thought to yourself after hearing the infamous phrase in Canada used by Canadians. 

"Let's dig in then. Also, I don't care if you eat messily. If you do, make sure to clean yourself up." He jokingly teased, waiting for your smile. When you did, it made his smile brighter and wider than before.

The both of you took your time to consume your food and stayed to let your bodies digest them. "Are you okay?" He asked for the second time after observing you and waited.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm sure I look bad in this dress now that I ate so much."

"Don't worry, you still look good." The young man noticed both the waiter and waitress mouthing for the two of you to get out as the cake was getting ready. 

From the reflection of the glass right on the counter, the candles were lit and ready to serve. He almost panicked but kept his cool and asked you, "do you want to go outside for a walk?" 

You vigorously nodded your head at the question, ready to get out from such suffocation. As you stood up, you felt a familiar touch. In a second, yours was already intertwined with his and caused you to smile.

In such great timing, you two were on your way out and thanked the workers. 

The waiter and waitress guided one of their co-workers to a different table and served the cake to a confused customer ー the same guy checking you out.

"So, how was the good?" The doors to the restaurant closed behind you both as he looked back with a relived look on his face. "Oh, it was good. I could say it was one of the few decent restaurants I've been to. Definitely." Once you answered, he looked at you as the two of you walked around the parking lot. 

The young lad glanced back at the restaurant and quietly chuckled to himself after seeing the creep's reaction to the random cake being placed on his table. "What do you want to do now?" A question was asked as soon as he reverted his attention back to you. This time, it was all yours.

Before answering, you checked the time on your phone. It was already 1 in the morning. Time passes by so fast when you're enjoying the night too much. You were about to put your phone back in your bag when you got a message from your friends in the groupchat. One of them offered to give you a ride, assuming you were clueless of their whereabouts and that you were still at the club. You quickly sent a reply, turning the offer down, giving them all a cold shoulder after what they did. "I thought of going him but, do you know where we can have more fun?" You asked him and shoved your phone in you bag, upset at your friends. 

"I know where we could have more fun." He caught up to your situation and thanked him. "Thanks for staying with me the whole night and not leaving." To your surprise, he let go of your hand and pulled you into a hug. It wasn't tight nor was it awkward, it was just right. Just right for the both of you despite the height difference ー him being a head taller than you even with you wearing your heels." Of course, anytime. We can keep in touch if you want." 

"Can we?" He unwraps both arms from you, giving you a look. "Definitely. But, if would be safer if we do this inside my car. I don't want guy seeing you as a product or their prey." You were thankful for respectful he was. His presence, kindness and respectfulness was starting to feel familiar; like a déjà-vu. 

Once again, he held your hand in his and walked over to his car as he grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the car, letting you in first and properly placing his jacket on your exposed thighs. It only took him a minute or two to get inside and start the engine. Like any other, he pulled out of the driveway and drove off to somewhere else. Far from the restaurant, club and your house. At this point, you already trusted him, blindly following everywhere he goes and believing everything he says. He wasn't mean nor disrespectful like he seemed back at the bar when he accidentally brushed his shoulder against your hair. He was the opposite the more he opened up to you ー at the club, in the restaurant, both on the way there and on the way to wherever. He was starting to feel more familiar, it felt as if you've met him before. It's not like you can really just take his dad hat away and observe his face, making some sort of creepy face, weirding him out. 

"We're almost there." Your eyes scanned around the empty highway roads and focused on one thing. A huge pole stood tall, passing by you, it had a sign on top that said Dave and Buster's ー an arcade. It made you excited about the place as it had been awhile since you went there with someone whose company you enjoyed. "Are we...?" He gave you a meaningful look with a nod. "Yep, we are." 

"Here we are." The latter pulled inside the parking lot, parked and turned off the vehicle's engine, putting the shift stick to park. "I guess this is a pretty good parking spot." As soon as he unlocked the doors, he quickly opened the door and stepped out of his car, chirping and wore his jacket. "I love it here!" He burst into a fit of giggles from your adorable reaction, he wasn't expecting any of that. "I really had my fingers crossed on our way here. I didn't know you liked arcades." The young man got out of the car, fixing his t-shirt and readjusting his pants as he locked the doors and put the keys in his pocket. 

You ran over to him and tightly held his hand in yours, catching him off guard. "Well, now you know." You giggled in delight, pulling him inside the arcade bullding and getting your IDs checked, making sure you both were of legal age. Once you passed the check-ins, excitement rushed through your body and went over to one of your favourite games ー Mario Kart, a classic. 

He chuckled at your game of choice, but, nonetheless, he joined you and chose a completely different character from you. The two of you raced and competed against each other. Being the competitive person you two are, none of you let each other win, both almost snatching the first place until you got an item from the flashy, rotating blocks ー four green shells. "Oh, you're dead meat, baby." You blurted out, waiting for the right time to shoot as you aimed. He carefully got out of your way everytime and yet, you got him. The game ended with you winning on the first round. He groaned and rolled his eyes, though, even after getting defeated, he had a small on his face. 

"Want to play a different game? You suggested, looking around the arcade, sseing such a variety of games amazed you. It was like your second home. "Sure. We're such kids." You two got out of the seats and were startled at a line mixed with kids and adults wanting to play Mario Kart. "You mean gamers." You corrected him, earning a nod with a small smile. 

After choosing and playing more games for an hour or so, you decided to go to washroom to take a break as he got drinks for the both of you. Thankfully, there wasn't a line. Using one of the cubicles, you did your business and washed your hands. Air-drying it, you looked crazy and the other women in the washroom gave you looks, you apologized and made your way out.

Bright lights shone through the screens and reflected onto other chromosome, solid materials of the arcade as random noises such as low-pitch and high-pitch sounds along with laughter and screaming in defeat caused nausea to you, making you trip over your own ankle and giving you headache. Everything blurred and faded out, an ear-piercing sound was produced inside your head. You fell down to your knees, holding your head in one hand and the other holding you up. Despite having around 20 people were in the arcade none of them helped, except for one.

A worried look was plastered on his face and quickly dropped the water bottle to the ground as he came over to you, carefully feeling your forehead and checking for your pulse. 

"Let's get you somewhere safe, okay?" You barely had the energy nor strength to nod your head but he understood and carried you in his arms bridal style after grabbing the water bottle, gently putting it on your stomach. It was the first ime that a man carried you this way with such care. If it were others, they wouldn't have helped you in the first place and only watched you struggle get yourself up. "I think I'm goodー" The two of you were already in the parking lot, on the way to his car as you heard the locks click. 

The doors were opened immediately by him, grabbing the water bottle and throwing it on his seat as he gently and softly placed you on your seat like you were a fragile object or newborn baby. As he went over to his seat, you grabbed the water bottle to get it out of his way. The cap got twisted off by him and told you to drink it, starting the car's engine and pulling out of the parking lot, taking off. 

Even with speed, he was careful not to break the limit despite being worried of your condition. "How are you?" You weren't able to reply as your throat was dry even if you drank almost half of the water. "Okay," the drive home was silent, he knew how hard it must've been for you to speak as he went through the same thing before.

The vehicle went through a forest-themed road. It was dark, the tall trees didn't help either as you looked around, alerted at the quiet and clean road. Anyone could tell that the new road was new as there was asphalt on it, no rocks or sand. As he began to speed up, you noticed the trees got lesser and lesser, only to be met with a few that stood beside a gate that led to a mansion that lit up due to the sensor and camera faced towards the outer road. The gates stood tall, as if it were looking down on everyone that looked at it. "Where are we?" 

The gates opened after it recognized his face and the road led them to the entrance door of the mansion. It was opened by a butler who greeted them a bow and a medium-sized towel on its left arm as he stepped outside and waited for the two to get out. The latter stepped out of his car and gave his butler a small nod, making his way to you and opening the door. "Come here." You leaned the top half of your body to him as he gently grabbed you from the waist and pulled you out of the car, placing his other hand on the back of your knee and carrying you inside. The interior design was something that people called extravagant and fancy. It was neat and formal yet again, it was unexpected after you cam to a realization that this very household was his. 

The gigantic staircase that could probably fit more than ten people sat fancily as the maids showed up both at the main floor and second floor of the mansion, bowing to their master. Him, being the nice and shy guy he is, told them to gréet him normally like he does on the daily. It caused you to smile as he walked up the stairs, asking one of the maid to open the door to his room. 

A long, wide hallway with a few doors greeted you, not expecting from the far left that it was hit room. It surprised you how strong and enduring he was, you never really noticed his bod or stature. It was definitely something else and different to the ones you've had a crush on. You both thanked the maid as she gave you two another bow and walked out of the scene, gossiping with another maids, they all consider friends and family in the house. 

This guy was definitely something ー different and unique. Without having to turn the lights on, you could tell that his bedroom was much bigger than your living room. With his elbow, he reached over for the switch and accidentally elbowed it harshly, the light turned on, almost blinding you. But overall, it was huge and organized. It was also soundproof due to gaming and playing his collection of guitars that were hung on the wall near the window. The young man placed you on his soft, clean bed. You could tell that it was newly-washed basing on how there weren't any wrinkles on the pillows, bedsheets and blanket. "Thank you." Again, you drank water but this time, you finished the whole bottle and he took it, throwing it in the trashbin below his Gibson Les Paul guitar. 

"What happened to you? Why were you on the ground?" There was a bruise on your knee and he was quick to notice it. "I felt nauseous for some reason as I was about leave the washroom. I'm guessing it's the alcohol and the fact that we ate so much. Well, I ate do much." Your corrected yourself as he reached over the cabinet right on top left of his PC, grabbing a first-aid kit and coming back to you with it opened. "Right, you drank a few glasses of Margaritas, didn't you?" He carefully treated the wound while checking your face, seeing if there was any pain. 

"Yeah, I have low tolerance towards alcohol. I'm surprised that I'm still pretty sober and not tipsy or drunk." He finished and threw away the cotton, sticking a band-aid on the spot as he walked over to the door and closed it, giving you two privacy. "We don't know if it's alcohol or not that's controlling you right now." His remark caused you to think and observe your actions ー it was probably both. 

A pair of dark chocolate orbs scanned his room, walking around in boredom, not wanting to go home yet.

Pictures were hung on the wall with the guitars. You continued to enjoy his cherished, framed family pictures until a picture caught your eyes. It was back from high-school, a class picture that consisted of your friends and classmates. 

Quickly, your eyes locked in someone's. There he was, sitting on the floor with his friends, still in his hockey equipment while you were in your cheerleading clothes; everyone was smiling. It was probably the day that your school won from a competition and you were right because their coach had a bright smile on his face, holding the gold medal up on his forehead.

The young lad removed his hat and fixed his hair, following you around his room. In observation, you looked at the guy who you've lost in touch with in other pictures, there he was again. That adorable, shy smile. Where could have she seen them? One more round of circling around his room, he smiled in amusement. You came to a halt, his smile reflecting on the mirror as you looked back and forth at the picture and him.

"E-Evan Fong?"


	5. Tonight

"I've been waiting for you." 

"Why didn't you say anything?" A sigh left his lips as he bubbled his cheeks and looked down at his feet in nervousness. "Because, I thought that I'll be selfish to myself for once and did a few of the stuff that I've been wanting to do with you ever since I liked you. Even though, you told me about the guy you've been waiting for since high school." 

"Why?" You walked over to him and stood closer to him than you did before, wanting to know the answers. "I thought to myself that this may be the last time that I'll see her again and wanted to have a fun time with you." It was so much for you to take in but you understood. It really was him, Evan Fong. He was standing right in from of you, being the nice guy he is. That one person whom you've been looking and waiting for all these years appeared right in front of you when you were alone at the club and accompanied you because you were alone. "Well, if you don't want to stay here, I can drive you home." Evan slowly took steps backwards and was about to leave his own bedroom without looking at you until you grabbed his hand and pulled him back to you, wanting him to face you and tell you truth. 

"Did you really like me?" He found it difficult to face you as he remembered the times back in high-school. "Y-Yeah, I really did, ever since grade 8. I've always liked you. Plus, I wouldn't be treating you the same if I didn'tー"

A kiss cut him off as you wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer to you until your bodies touched and he did the same. His hands were around your waist line and traveled an inch or two up and down. As the kiss deepened, his hand went to your bottom and gently caressed them, giving them small and soft squeezes while the other went to your neck and tucked in hair strands behind your ear as you two both let go and locked gazes. 

Silence engulfed the both of you, hands were still where they were, never moved only your eyes. You never noticed how buff he got, it was the same him. He never noticed how curvy you got until now with the dress you were wearing. Without saying anything, the distance between your lips and his disappeared, both of your hands travelling each other's bodies, wanting to know more about the other. The squeezes that his hand produced got harder as well as his stick in the front, excited to be let free. You caressed his arms as you took his jacket off and felt his tongue, preventing you from letting go. He definitely got you good. 

Evan explored your mouth as his other hand traveled down in between you thighs and softly held your womanhood, wanting to touch it more. His hand went inside your underwear, touching you from down there as you let out an aroused moan and begged. "Please, just take my dress off. Now." The latter listened to your request and unzipped your skin-tight dressed, every part of your body was slowly set free from it, throwing it to the side.

Without asking, your bra was unhooked in a seoncd along with your underwear that was quickly removed, exposing you. Hunger was seen in his eyes, he wanted to taste you. You were his and he was yours. 

Evan took precautions and turned off the lights on, asking you to turn on the lamp placed in top of his bedside table. With the lamp's dim lighting, it accentuated your curves, making him want you more to himself, just to him. You helped him take his clothes off, revealing why has been hidden underneath. 

You knew that tonight was going to be different and the both of you will be true to yourselves. 


End file.
